The Grandmother
by Oncer93
Summary: What happens when Spinelli's old fashioned grandmother comes for a visit and decides to stay for month, after Spinelli gets into trouble again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I decided to write a new story, alongside my other current stories. As long as I get Ideas, I can continue to write new stories. But I need reviews to continue my stories, so please leave reviews every time you all read my stories. So the story, I will be writing, will be the grandmother story. So now onto the story.**

**Chapter 1: A visit**

A few years had passed since everyone had saved summer vacation in between the fourth and fifth grade, and Spinelli and her friends were now in their freshman year of high school. It was spring and a few months away from summer vacation.

Spinelli had changed over the years, a least physically. She was still small and petite, but quite thin, and she had grown into a bit of a looker, but she had no interest in her looks. Her bulky boots had been replaced by a pair of sneakers, as she had grown out of her boots, much to her own disappointment but her mother's joy. Her leather jacket had also gotten too small, despite her wanting to continue to wear it. Her frog and stockings had been replaced by a pair of skater pants and a hoodie; two sizes too big for her. She would have continued to wear her beanie, had her own mother not thrown it away; claiming it was getting too old and too smelly to wear, so she replaced it with a baseball cap. Most of her clothes were mostly just worn by boys but Spinelli didn't care, she didn't want to wear girls clothes. She had replaced her old pig tails with a messy ponytail, worn inside her cap.

Her personality on the other hand, hadn't changed that much; She was still a full-on tomboy, much to her mother's charging. She still liked fighting and wrestling and carried a skateboard around. She was still obsessed with wrestling, cars and fighting. She still detested her first name and the four girls, who shared her first name. Her mom was still trying to get her to behave more girly and stay out trouble. She tended to get detention a lot during middle school, much to her parents, mostly her mom's disappointment. Her dad would try to remain passive during the arguments between his wife and daughter but would gladly watch wrestling with his daughter. She had grown into quite the looker but had no boyfriend, due to most boys being spooked by her constant fighting and eating habits. Her mom had been wanting her to join the cheerleading squad, since middle school, due to her believing that it would benefit Spinelli a lot and it would be good for Spinelli to experience some real school spirit. Plus Spinelli had some practice from the dance classes she took, when she was younger. Spinelli however had wanted to join the wrestling, but since she needed a permission slip and her mom not wanting her to join the wrestling team, she wasn't allowed to join. Her mom thought that she was too small and too petite to join the wrestling team, fearing that she would get hurt. Since she wasn't allowed to join the wrestling team, she saved her fighting for the school hallways, which caused her to get in trouble. It was disappointing to her parents, when she would get into trouble, but they had tried just about everything to keep her out of trouble.

Today was Friday, so Spinelli finally had weekend and was finally done with her detention. She and her friends had plans to meet up at Kelso's the next day. She went home with T.J, who had also been given detention. When she reached her house, she waved goodbye to her friend, and walked inside. She walked inside and heard her mom speaking to someone on the phone. She walked into the living room, and found her dad watching a wrestling match.

"Hey dad." Spinelli said.

"Oh hi Pookie, how did your went."

"Boring, as usual."

"Oh, well at least you have weekend now." Her dad tried to cheer her up.

"Dinner's ready." Flo said.

"sweet, I'm starving." Spinelli said.

They all went into the kitchen to eat.

As they were busy eating, Flo started to talk. "Oh Ashley, I was just on the phone with your grandmother."

"Which grandma." Spinelli asked.

"My mother." Flo answered.

"Oh, her."

"Yes her. She's coming by for a visit tomorrow afternoon, so Ashley I need you to be on your best behavior tomorrow. Oh, and please be home, when she comes by."

"But I have plans with my friends tomorrow."

"Then cancel them." Flo was hoping that a little visit from her grandma, would help Ashley stay out of trouble.

"What! No, I'm not canceling on my friends."

"Okay, how about this. Ashley can go hang out with her friends, and then come home, just before her grandmother comes by. How does that sound." Bob said trying to reason with both his wife and daughter."

"Okay, you can go hang out with your friends, but you must be home before three o'clock, because that's when your grandma will come. Oh, and please try to wear something nice when she visits." Flo said.

"I promise to be home, but do I have to wear a dress." Spinelli knew that when her mom used the word 'something nice' she usually meant a dress.

"Yes. It's one day, and it won't kill you. Oh, and no cap, for your grandma's visit."

"Okay fine." Spinelli knew that arguing with her mom was pointless. But hey, it was just one day. It wasn't like she had to change her entire wardrobe.

The rest of dinner went by as usual, with Spinelli talking wrestling with her dad.

The next day, Spinelli met up with her friends at Kelso's right after lunch.

Her friends could tell that she was upset about something, so T.J asked her. "hey what's wrong Spin."

"Oh nothing. It's just that my grandma is dropping by for a visit."

"Oh Spinelli, that's nothing to be upset about. Grandparents are always so nice." Mikey said, trying to cheer his friend up."

"Besides I thought that you liked your grandma." T.J said, clearly confused about why his tomboy friend would be upset about that."

"No, I like one of my grandmothers. My dad's mom. This is my mom's mom."

"Okay, so what's wrong with her." Now Vince asked.

"She's nice enough but she's super old fashioned, and every time we visit her, I have to be on my best behavior and wear a dress."

"Oh." Her friends were finally starting to understand why she was upset."

Soon enough, Gretchen asked Spinelli. "So how long will she be there for a visit."

"Uhm just for a couple of hours today."

"So that's not so bad. It's just for a couple of hours, where you have to be on your best behavior and wear a dress. When she leaves, you can go back to be the same old Spinelli, that we all know and love." T.J said, before he started to speak to them all. "Guys let's go to the mall, and to the comic bookstore. There's a new comic, that I've been dying to get."

"I don't know Teej. I have to be home, before my grandma arrives or my mom will kill me." Spinelli said.

"At what time does she get here." T.J asked.

"At 3 o'clock, so I have to be home at 2:30."

"Well then relax. We'll be at the comic bookstore for a couple of hours, and then make sure that you get home before your grandma arrives." T.J was absolutely sure that they could manage to get Spinelli home on time.

"Well then, in that case, what are we waiting for, let's go." Spinelli said.

With that, they all left to go check out the new comic that T.J wanted to get, figuring that Spinelli could still be home on time. They then all went to the comic bookstore, but only Gus and Gretchen wore watches, and they had to leave early. At the store, everyone was getting caught up in their own thing, each finding a comic book that they liked. Eventually Spinelli asked someone who worked there, what time it was, and he answered that it was now 3 o'clock. Spinelli then found T.J and told him. "Uhm Teej, it's 3 o'clock, and I was supposed to be home half an hour ago. Man my mom is going to be so pissed at me. I think she might ground me."

"Okay Spinelli just relax. Just go home and explain that you got caught up in something. Maybe if you're lucky, your grandma hasn't even come by yet. But you might want to hurry up."

Soon enough Spinelli grabbed her skateboard and quickly left, hoping that she could make it home before her grandma came. On her way home, she managed to get dirt on her face, from rushing home. She finally made it home and walked inside, only to find her grandma sitting on the couch. Her mom walked up to her and said. "I thought that I had made it clear, that you had to be home at 2:30."

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now, just go wash your face, and take off both your sweatshirt and your cap. You don't have time to change now."

With that, Spinelli went to go wash her face, and left her cap and sweatshirt in her room, and went back to the living room. She went back to the living room where her mom, dad and grandma was waiting for her. Her mom told her to say hi to her grandma, which she did.

"Well I'm glad that you could join us Ashley, though it has been a while since I've seen you. Now I talked to your mother on the phone yesterday, and she told me that you been getting into trouble lately."

"It's not that bad. I just been taking down a couple of suckers."

"So you get into fighting."

"Only a little bit."

"I see. Well what I was about to tell your parents before you walked in and what I want to tell you now, is that, I'm planning on staying a little bit longer than just for a couple of hours."

"Oh, so how long are you planning on staying then."

"I'm thinking about a month. Since I am retired, I can afford to do so, and I wanted to spend some time with my family."

"Oh."

"Yes, well I think that we're about finished with tea. Now I will go help your mom out with dinner."

**Next chapter: Spinelli's grandmother reveals exactly why she chose to stay for a month**

**So, that's it for chapter 1, hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please R/R and let me know what you all think, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**

**I will continue to write, as long as people review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A change of plans

**So first off, thank you for the review, and hey school is important. I have a lot of free time on my hands at the moment. Second of all, yes, she isn't just old fashioned, but also straight to the point. We'll see more of what she's like in this chapter and the next couple of chapters. Finally, there was plenty of stuff that I wanted to add in, in chapter 1 but I felt like the chapter would have been too long, had I done so. So I will add that stuff into chapter 2. So now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: A Change of Plans**

Spinelli's grandmother had just said that she was planning on staying longer than she had planned. She was going to stay in the guest room, which had previously been her brothers room. Spinelli wasn't sure on why her grandmother would want to stay, but she figured that it probably had nothing to do with her. It wasn't like she and her grandmother had anything on common. She decided to not think about it and decided to watch some wrestling instead.

Soon enough, it became time for dinner, and all throughout dinner, Spinelli could feel her grandmother watch her every move, but Spinelli didn't care. Maybe if she was lucky, her grandmother would change her mind about staying. Though she had gotten lucky that she didn't get into trouble for showing up late, and her parents hadn't said anything about it, so finger crossed that it wouldn't be made into a big deal.

Eventually dinner had ended, and Spinelli walked into her living room to watch some more wrestling, leaving her mom and grandma to clean up after her. Sure her mom had always wanted her to help out, but it was always a lost cause on her part. Her dad ended up joining her on watching the current match, when her mom asked him to come into the kitchen, leaving Spinelli alone in the living room.

Bob went to go join Flo and Aggie (The grandmother) at the kitchen table. Aggie eventually started talking. "Okay the reason that I wanted to talk to the both of you alone, is because of Ashley. I had already packed a bag to stay here, just in case."

"Okay what is about Ashley that you wanted to talk about." Flo asked.

"Well Flo, when I talked to you on the phone, you mentioned how Ashley has a tendency to get into trouble, and how the two of you have tried to get her to stay out of it."

"Well sure our Pookie sometimes gets into trouble, but she's just very energetic." Bob said, defending his daughter.

"Yes well, if she continues this way, then the poor girl might not have a future. But don't you worry, that is what I am here to change. Also, the way that you just defended her Bob, isn't doing the girl any good. You are clearly enabling her behavior, but I can help the two of you out. Ashley is the reason that I have chosen to stay here for a little bit longer."

"Well mom, what is it. What plans do you have for Ashley."

"Well I saw this flyer for a beauty pageant for young girls, here in town, it takes place in about five weeks. I was thinking that you could enter Ashley in it. I will take care of prepping her for it. If you two give me free hands to do as I please with Ashley, then I can guarantee you, that once I am done with her, then she will no longer get into any kind of trouble. Give me a month with her and she will be a proper young lady. The two of you clearly have your hands full already, but I can devote all of my attention to Ashley. I will not only prep her for the pageant, but also be in charge of everything else regarding Ashley. I believe that entering this pageant can be a good experience for her. It might help her round off some of her rougher edges. It might help soften her rough edges. Polish them."

"Oh mom, that idea sounds wonderful, but Ashley will never agree to do it." Flo stated.

"She might, if she's being signed on by her parents, and I can give her a choice. Either do the pageant or spend all of summer vacation with me. There's a debutant ball for young girls around Ashley's age at the end of summer, where I live. I believe that three months with me, would be very efficient on the young girl."

"Now hold on. Isn't that a bit extreme." Bob asked.

"Nonsense. It's clear that I will have to be extreme, where Ashley is concerned. She's clearly misguided, but not a lost cause. Not yet anyway. Besides, it's either this, or watch her entire future disappear."

Flo and Bob then looked at each other, before Flo said. "Okay do it, do whatever it takes to keep Ashley out of trouble." Now Flo had always wanted a girl. She had first gotten two sons, who she clearly loved. But had been so excited when her Ashley had been born. Thinking that she would finally have the little girl that she had always longed for, only to be disappointed when Ashley rejected anything remotely feminine, and instead got into trouble. It wasn't that she didn't love her daughter, she had simply wanted her to be more open towards the more feminine things and not get into trouble.

"Very well then. So here's how it's going to go, I will take the first week, and just observe Ashley. Let her do what she usually does and see how much I have to work with. Then next Saturday, I will present her with her two options. If she refuses either one of them, then the two of you will make the choice for her. I will of course, talk to the two of you first, and tell you what my plans for her are, and you can still make the choice for her."

"Of course we can make that choice for her, if it comes down to it, but we have failed our Ashley. So you must do what needs to be done, and hopefully this will be good for her, and maybe she won't hate us completely once she learns the truth." Flo said.

"She might hate you at first, but she'll come around eventually, and see that it will actually be good for her. Now, there's also talk of clothing, appearance, and the matter of her room."

"Why would that have a say in her entering this pageant." Bob asked. He was a bit skeptical about Ashley doing a pageant, but if it could keep Ashley out of trouble, then maybe it was worth it.

"Well it might not have a say in the pageant, but I'm not just here to prep her for it. I am here to help her become a young lady, and I believe that a change of clothing would do her some good. Just as a change in her room, which I presume is more akin to that of a boy's room. Now Flo, you can buy Ashley some nice clothes, and don't feel shy to buy her some really nice clothes, and you can use my credit card. But I will need her measurement so that I can sew her a dress. She will need enough clothes to change her entire wardrobe. The clothes will be given to her, the first Monday after she is presented with her options. Then you can give all of her old clothes to charity. As for the room, we can redecorate it, while she's in school. I will go out and buy what we need for the new room. And I will make an appointment with a salon for next Sunday, because I'm guessing that it's been a while, since she had a haircut.

"Oh mom, that sounds like such a fantastic idea. I have always wanted Ashley to have more feminine clothes, and for her to have a room that would be fitting for a young woman, but Ashley has never been particular feminine. I mean she would never chose to do this on her own." Flo was very quickly coming on board with these new plans for Ashley. She had always wanted her daughter to be more feminine. She already had two sons, and did not need her daughter running around, acting like boy instead of a girl.

"Yes well, if we do it for her, then she won't have much of a choice. The two of you have been way too lenient with her, and it's time she learns real consequences. This will teach her a lesson, that she soon won't forget. Besides, it's not appropriate for her to run around wearing boys clothes, getting into trouble, and acting so much like a boy, and overall having no manners. I can promise you both, that once I am done with her, she will be acting much more appropriate to that of a young girl. I will make sure that her grades go up, and she stays out of trouble."

"Okay I guess if it could help our Pookie stay out of trouble, then maybe it's worth it, but she won't like it." Bob said. He loved his daughter just as she was, but at the same time, didn't want her to get into trouble. He still wanted her to have a future. Their son Vito had been the same as a teenager, and now he was in jail. He didn't want that for Ashley. He wanted her to have a future, and if having her grandmother prep her for a beauty pageant would help her, then so be it. Even if having her get new clothes and a new room might seem extreme.

"I can guarantee you that it will. Now just take the next week and don't say anything to her. Let the next week be a normal week for you all, and then Saturday afternoon, I will talk to you both about what needs to be done. I will break the news to Ashley after dinner. It doesn't matter if she'll hate it, because you two are her parents and are supposed to raise her." Spinelli's grandmother finally stated.

**Next chapter: The first week goes by, and Spinelli finally learns why her grandmother really came to visit.**

**So, that's it for chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please R/R and let me know what you all think, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth comes out

**Okay first off, thank you for the reviews. **

**Alonso: I'm not entirely sure if it was ever stated which grandmother was friends with miss Finster, so in my story it will be Bob's mom who was friends with Miss Finster. I could try and see if I'll make Spinelli end up bonding with the other contestants, but I haven't decided yet. I could make the other Ashleys contestants. Of course she wants to enter her granddaughter in a beauty pageant, because she's old fashioned and doesn't really like the way Spinelli has been acting. There might be chaos revolving around it, but that's the fun of it, for someone like Spinelli to have to act like the opposite of herself, basically an Ashley. But I'm glad you like my story so far.**

**Guest: yes, her grandmother is blunt, but also true in what she said about Bob and Flo, so she won't enable her granddaughter's behavior. Maybe this will help Bob and Flo become stricter in punishing their daughter, but they have tried everything, so the grandma is the final plea. Yes, it will be fun to see how Spinelli has to become more girly without the influence of the Ashleys. Hey, I might bring them into my story. Spinelli might end up telling her grandma about the first time she was in a pageant.**

**Second off, I'm sorry for not writing sooner, because I've been busy, but due to the virus out there, I have plenty of time to write.**

**Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Truth comes out.**

Today was Monday, and that meant that the weekend was over. Spinelli was surprised that she hadn't gotten punished for showing up late to meet her grandma, but then again, her parents never bothered to punish her for getting into trouble. She still wasn't completely sure on why her grandma was really in town, or what her plans was. But Spinelli was absolutely sure that none of it had anything to do with her. She had gotten up late as usual, so she never had time to sit down and have breakfast with her parents. She always grabbed a bagel on her way out. She grabbed her skateboard and left. She met up with T.J on the way to school, and they managed to catch up with the rest of the gang.

School passed by as usual, which was always boring for Spinelli. She did however use the first period to sleep in, and she rarely ever did her homework. She always wrote off one of her friends, in the classes she shared with her friends.

Soon enough it became time for lunch, and Spinelli found a table with her friends where they sat down. While they were eating, T.J then asked her. "So Spin, how much trouble did you get into, by showing up late Saturday."

"I didn't get into trouble, because my folks have realized that they can't control me. I'm thinking that my mom will even crack on letting me join the wrestling team next year, because she knows that I will never join the cheerleading squad."

"Wait so you didn't get into trouble at all. Man you're lucky. Most parents would have punished their kid for getting into as much trouble as you do." Vince said.

"Yep, guess my mom has just finally given up on trying to make me into someone that I'm not, but on the other hand, my grandma decided to stay for a month. Says she wants to spend more time with her family, but I swear I can feel her watching me. I don't know if it's supposed to mean anything, or if I'm just imagining things."

"I'm sure your grandma is just lonely and wants to spend time with her family and that includes you Spinelli. Grandparents are always so nice." Mikey said.

"I guess you're right Mikey. I guess I don't have anything to worry about." Spinelli said.

"I thought that your mom wanted you to wear a dress for when your grandma came to visit." Gretchen asked.

"She did, but she hasn't said anything about me having to wear girly clothes while my grandma is staying here. So I guess it didn't really matter after all. Just another one of my mom's attempt at turning me into something that I'm not; an Ashley."

While Spinelli was in school, Flo and Aggie were at the mall, buying new clothes for Spinelli, and other stuff that they felt she needed.

They started with the furniture store, where a new bed, a new desk, a small makeup table, a new nightlight and new shelves, were all ordered to be there Monday by noon. After that they bought extra pillows, something to make the room smell differently, paint, an atelier, sheet covers and stuffed animals.

Next up, was the makeup store. Aggie was convinced that as a young lady, Ashley needed to learn how to do her makeup. They also bought nail polish for the teenager. Both pink and natural. Then came the shoe store, where plenty of stilettos, flats, feminine boots and wedges were bought. Then came the underwear store, where Aggie bought plenty of new underwear for Spinelli. Next up, was the clothing store, where they bought plenty of dresses, skirts, blouses, stockings, cardigans, Jackets, scarves and hairbands for Spinelli. Enough to give her a whole new wardrobe. Their final stop was the jewelry store, where Aggie made an appointment to get Spinelli's ears pierced, but she also ordered a specific necklace for her granddaughter. While they were here, they also bought a few necklaces and some bracelets for Spinelli. It was only noon, so they had time to get something to eat.

They found a nearby restaurant, where they got something to eat. As they were eating, Flo started speaking. "Are you sure that we got enough stuff for Ashley and her new room."

"Oh yes, absolutely. Once we're back at the house, I will begin to sew a new dress for her, now that I have her measurements. We will tell her the truth Saturday, then Sunday, I will take her to the salon and afterwards get her ears pierced. Monday, her training will begin. While she's at school Monday, we'll get started on redecorating her room, take out all her old clothes, give them to charity, and then replace her old clothes with the new clothes. I even signed up for her getting a tutor, to help her get her grades up. I will make plans for her this week, on what she has to help with around the house, and of course her training. I won't be here after the pageant, so once that's over, you and Bob will have to be harder on her. Continue to make sure that she keeps her grades up and stays out of trouble. Make sure that she helps around the house. Get her involved in other activities, so she will forget all about wrestling and fighting. You mentioned that she took dance lessons when she was younger, and even had a talent for drawing."

"Yes that's true, but unfortunately Ashley never continued with either of those things."

"Well sign her up for art classes this summer, to keep her interested in something besides fighting and wresting. Oh, and after summer, get her to change her mind about cheerleading. A young girl like Ashley would benefit from showing some school spirit. You should also sign her up for home economics, because she could benefit from that as well.

"Oh that sounds like wonderful ideas for Ashley, but what if she won't like any of it."

"Then make the decisions for her. She might hate you at first for it, but she'll come around to it eventually, and by then she'll be grateful to you. Don't be afraid that she might be mad at you, because you are her parents. It's your job to guide her in the right direction, which you clearly failed at, so I'll be taking over for the next month, and then you will get the responsibility back. Now let's get back to the house, so that I can get started on sewing the dress for Ashley, while you can sign the permission slip for Ashley to compete in the pageant."

With that, they left the restaurant, and went back to the house. Eventually the rest of the day passed by, and Spinelli got home, still unknown in what they all had planned for her. She got home and went straight to the living room and turned on the tv, so she could watch wrestling. Her entire week went by as her weeks always went by.

A few days had passed, and it was now Saturday, which meant that after dinner, Spinelli would learn the truth. While Spinelli was out with her friends until dinner, the adults were sitting in the living room, having tea and coffee, where they would discuss Spinelli.

Aggie started to talk. "Okay, so I took the entire week to observe Ashley, and I have now laid out some specific plans for her, as long as the two of you give me free hands to do with her as I please."

"Of course, anything to help steer Ashley in the right direction. You may do with her as you please mom." Flo said.

"Okay then, let's get onto business. First off, she must learn some manners. Both regular manners and table manners. She needs to learn to how get up earlier, so that she can sit down and have breakfast with her family. She has too much energy, so that must be steered into something positive. I signed her up for a tutor, so one hour every day, a tutor will stop by to help her get grades up. She must start to get to bed earlier than she does. She will do her homework when she first comes home. She will start to help around the house more often. That is all the stuff she will begin to do, aside from her pageant training. I will take her to the salon tomorrow, and thereafter the dentist, and finally she will get her ears pierced. Oh, and if she at any point leading up to the pageant, gets in any kind of trouble, then she'll come live with me for the summer. Finally, no wrestling at all. That hasn't been good for her."

"Now hold on, I watch wrestling too." Now Bob was unsatisfied.

"Then go watch it with one of your friends. From now on, wrestling will be banned from this house. It's probably a big part of why Ashley gets into fights at school, because she sees it at home on tv." Aggie was final in her statement.

"Okay fine, I guess I can watch it with one of my buddies." Bob finally caved. He loved his Pookie just as she was, but even he had to admit that she had gotten into a little too much trouble.

Flo on the other hand, could barely contain her excitement. She always believed that wrestling wasn't any good for her Ashley, and now it was banned from their home. Plus now Ashley would be entering in a beauty pageant and wear feminine clothes. Hopefully once the pageant was over, Ashley would be coming around to the more feminine things, and they could do more stuff together, just mother and daughter.

Soon enough Spinelli had come home, and it was time for dinner.

After dinner, Spinelli went into the living room to watch wrestling, while the adults cleaned up in the kitchen. Once the kitchen was clean, Flo called for her, asking her to come into the kitchen, and then asked her to sit down.

"Is this going to take a while, because I want to get back to the match."

"Actually Ashley, I wanted to talk to you about why I'm really here." Aggie said.

"Okay." Spinelli said, a bit skeptical

"Well when I was talking to your mom on the phone last week, I realized that you need some more guidance. Then when I first drove into town, I saw a flyer for a beauty pageant for young girls like yourself, and I thought that you could benefit from joining it, so I have decided to sign you up for it."

"wait what. You can't just do that. I don't want to join a freaking beauty pageant. No way, you can't force me."

"Actually your parents have agreed with me, that you need some more structure, so this will be good for you. Though you have another option."

"And what's that."

"You spend your summer living with me. There's a debutant ball where I live at the end of summer for young girls like yourself. It's your choice, and if you refuse, then your parents will make the choice for you."

"Mom. Dad. A little help here." Spinelli looked pleadingly at her parents, before her mom answered. "No Ashley, you don't have a say here. Your grandmother is right about you, and about us. You have been getting into too much trouble at school, your grades are slipping, and we have been way too lenient with you. So your grandmother will have free control over you for the next month until the pageant is over. Now your father and I have agreed that you will do the pageant, but if you get into any sort of trouble until then, then you will spend your summer vacation with your grandmother."

"Fine. I guess since I don't have much of a choice, then I'll do the pageant." Spinelli grumbled.

"Great, then it's official. Tomorrow, you and I will go to the salon, and afterwards a trip to the dentist, and then to the jewelry store, so that you can get your ears pierced. Otherwise your training starts tomorrow. As for things you have to do besides learn some actual manners. Your grades must get up, so I signed you up for a tutor. You must not get into any sort of trouble. You will go to bed early. You will get up early, so you can sit down and have breakfast with your family. You will do your homework every day as soon as you get home from school. You will start to help around the house more often. No complaining at all. You will do as I say, and You will do it with a smile on your face. Finally, no wrestling at all. That's no good for a young girl like yourself."

"But wrestling is like the only thing I like."

"No buts. You will find other interests. Now stand up and slowly turn, so I can see what I have to work with."

Spinelli begrudgingly got up and started to turn slowly. Her grandmother looked at her sharply. She could already feel that the next month would be complete torture. She was already fearing that the Ashleys would all be entering in this pageant. It would completely destroy her reputation. No one at school would think of her as tough. At least, she didn't have to change everything about herself, including her wardrobe and room.

**Next chapter: Spinelli takes a trip to the salon with her grandmother.**

**So, that's it for chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed it. **

**As always, I don't own recess or its characters, only my oc's.**

**Oh, and please read my other stories.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you all think, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**


	4. Chapter 4: training begins

**Okay, first off thank you for the review. Yes Aggie has thought this whole thing through, all the way to the last detail. Yes, some kids cannot handle wrestling but for Spinelli, this is a punishment. She definitely had it coming, especially with the fact that she has to smile throughout the whole thing and is not allowed to complain. I seen a few episodes of that show, but it is basically impossible to find online. But now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Training begins**

Today was Sunday, which meant that Spinelli was starting her pageant training today. She was sound asleep when she was woken up by her grandmother. It was super early, but she was tired due to getting to bed late last night. She had hoped and was still hoping that her grandmother would back off, but it was not going to be today. She had to buckle up and smile through the whole thing, and she was not allowed to complain. After struggling to wake up after a while, she finally got up. Her grandmother in the meanwhile had picked out a dress for her to wear during the day. It was a plain dark blue dress. It was the only dress she owned, but she would wear it for family reunions or class picture.

As much as she did not want to wear the dress, she decided to put it on, but not without her cap or a hoodie to wear over the dress, along with a pair of socks. After a while, she went down to get breakfast. Her grandma frowned when she saw her, before speaking. "Take that sweater off. You can wear a jacket if you feel cold, and there won't be any need for a cap since we're going to the salon, so take that off as well before joining the rest of us for breakfast." Spinelli sighed before doing as told, taking off the sweater and cap, before sitting down to have breakfast. She frowned when she realized that it was oatmeal that she had to eat but ate it anyway.

All throughout breakfast, Aggie kept correcting her granddaughter. The girl was acting like a pig and even eating like one. Aggie knew that she had her hands full with her granddaughter, but she would get the girl in the shape.

Once they were done with breakfast, Spinelli and her grandmother drove to the salon. One of the people who worked there, came and found Spinelli and Aggie. Aggie explained that she had an appointment for Spinelli, and Spinelli was told to take a seat.

"So what should we do about the hair." A stylist asked.

"Can you make her hair more even and a better fit to her face. Give her some highlights and bangs." Aggie said. Spinelli wanted to complain, remembered what her grandmother had said about no complaining, chose not to complain as the stylist began to work on her.

"What about the nails for the manicure and pedicure, what color would you want."

"Make them pink." Aggie explained, much to Spinelli's dismay, but she was not allowed to complain, so she had to let the stylist do her work.

She started out by waxing Spinelli's leg, making her legs hairless. Then she went on to wash her hair and dye it. While the hair dye had to take time before the hair was being washed again, the stylist went on to give Spinelli a facial, and then she could get started on giving Spinelli a manicure and pedicure. Eventually it became time wash her face, and then her hair. After her hair was being washed, it was time to cut it. Spinelli's hair now went just down below her shoulders, shorter than it had been before, and she now had bangs. The stylish finished off by plucking her eyebrows. It sucked and it hurt, but Spinelli had to suck it up and smile. She had to keep her thoughts and feelings all to herself. Her hair looked so different now. It was now wavy, went down just below her shoulders, with bangs and light brown highlights.

Once they were done at the salon, it became time for the dentist, where Spinelli got her teeth fixed and even had them whitened.

Finally, it became time for them to go the jewelry store, so that Spinelli could get her ears pierced. While they were there, Aggie also got a black velvet box with something in it. It was closed, so Spinelli could not see what was in it, but she was sure that it had something to do with her.

After they were done with the jewelry store, Aggie suggested that they found a place to have lunch. They eventually found a restaurant and sat down at a table. A waiter gave them the menus to look over what they wanted. Eventually a new waiter came and asked them what they wanted to eat. Aggie was quick to speak and said. "The steak for me with a glass of vine, and a salat with dressing on the side and a glass of water for her." The waiter then took the menus and left.

"What if I don't want the salad. I wanted a burger with fries and a soda." Spinelli said, clearly not happy about what her grandmother had ordered for her.

"That is precisely why I ordered for you. That is another thing we need to work on. Your unhealthy eating habits. While I am here, I will also decide what you eat. Maybe once the pageant is over, you will have come to your senses regarding what you eat. Besides, we need to make sure that you stay in shape by the time pageant is here. We cannot have you gaining weight. That is not ladylike. Remember what I said about no complaining. Now sit uptight, keep those elbows away from the table, and close your legs." Spinelli sighed and did as told. She could tell that this was going to be a long month.

After a while, their meals came. All throughout lunch Aggie kept on correcting Spinelli regarding her eating habits, which annoyed Spinelli, but she had to do as said.

Eventually lunch had ended, and they drove home to the Spinelli house. It was just Flo in the house, since Bob was out watching wrestling with some buddies, due to wrestling being banned from their house. Flo was busy cleaning when they walked through the door. She was ecstatic when she saw Spinelli with a new hairdo. "Oh Ashley, your new hair looks so pretty. Oh and let me look at your nails." Flo said cheerfully.

Spinelli was uncomfortable by what her mother said but said nothing. Instead, she was about to go up to her room to read some comics when her grandmother started talking. "Where do you think you're going young lady."

"Up to my room, to read some comics."

"I don't think so. First you have homework, then you have pageant training, and then you have to help with dinner." Aggie was final in her statement, and Spinelli begrudgingly went up to get her homework, and do them in the living room. She then got started on her homework, despite how boring it was.

Eventually she was done with her homework, which meant that her pageant training would start.

Aggie soon enough found a pair of heels and started talking. "Okay Ashley, by the time the pageant arrives, you must learn how to walk in a pair of heels, so put these on, and start walking. If you fall, then you must get back up again. By the time, the pageant will be here, you'll be an expert in walking in heels." Spinelli put the heels on and started walking in them. To no surprise, she was bad at it, so she got back up again.

While Spinelli was busy walking in the heels, Aggie started talking. "As a young lady, you must learn how to behave in public, and you have to know a couple of things; When talking to others, you must always be polite, always say please and thank you, and always remember to curtsey. If being asked a question, always say yes, no or I do not recall. Of course, no burping ever, and if you must use the ladies room, always say excuse me. You must always remember to show gratitude towards others in a polite way. If you have a question raise your hand, and of course, as a lady you must never fight; instead, you can say something clever. Also, a lady does not nag nor brag. Now do you remember all that."

"I think so." Spinelli said, clearly being annoyed by all the stuff she had to remember.

"Okay then repeat them. You will do that every day, and eventually you'll know it all by heart." Aggie was firm, but she knew she had to be. She knew that with the right guidance her granddaughter would be a proper and polite lady by the next month. Spinelli repeated most of it.

After 30 minutes, Aggie then spoke up. "Okay Ashley let us try something else. Let us get started on working on your posture." She said, as she found a book, before speaking again. "Put this book on your head and walk in one line from one end of the living to the other end." Spinelli sighed and did as told, knowing she had no say in the matter.

After spending roughly 30 minutes working on her posture, Aggie told her that they should have tea. She wanted to see how Spinelli behaved when being served tea.

Soon enough, Flo came in with some tea and cake. She asked if they wanted anything, to which Spinelli replied. "Yearh sure." As she grabbed a piece of cake.

Her grandmother corrected her and said. "Ashley, you say "yes, please," when someone offers you something to eat. If you do not want anything you say, "no thank you" and not what you just stated. You also do not grab all the food at once. Let the server hand them to you or place them on your place. Otherwise you gently take one item and it put down on your plate. Do remember to take small bites when you eat, and do not talk when your mouth is full. You must always sit still and keep your legs closed" She said as Spinelli put sugar cubes in her tea along with a lot of cream.

After tea, Aggie wanted them to work on Spinelli's table manners, so they walked into the kitchen to the table. At the table, different sets of cutleries were seated on the table. Spinelli was now being taught which set of cutleries to use. She failed at that as well. But they continued to do so, for the next 30 minutes or so. Aggie was convinced that her granddaughter would know all of it before the pageant.

Soon enough, it became time for Spinelli to help out with dinner. It was one of her grandmother's rules. She honestly could not wait for the pageant to be, so that she could go back to her old ways. She had no clue on how to make dinner, so her grandmother would teach her.

During dinner, came a new set of rules. For starters, her shoulders were being tied to the chair. Apparently, it was supposed to help with her posture until she could sit properly.

Once they were all seated at the table, Aggie began to speak. "When you eat Ashley, you will sit still and chew with your mouth closed. Keep eating until your plate is empty. When you are finished and if you are being asked if you would like some more, you answer, "no thank you, I am already full." And of course, no elbows on the table, and no burping. Do not eat with your fingers. Always use a knife, fork, or spoon, and always be seated until -everyone else is finished. You must always eat everything on your plate; anything else is considered improper."

Once Aggie was finished explaining things to Spinelli, Bob decided to break the ice by asking how everybody's day had gone by. Flo started talking about her day, and Aggie chimed in. Spinelli was the only one not talking. For one, nothing fun had happened during her day, and second; she was exhausted.

Eventually dinner had ended, and it was up to Spinelli to clear the table.

Once she was done with that, she was finally free to spend the remaining hours as she pleased. She would usually spend it by watching wrestling, but that was now banned from their house, so she decided to read some comics.

Soon enough, clock was 9:30 pm, and she now had to get ready for bed. She would usually have a problem with having to go to bed so early, but she was too tired to fight back. Tomorrow was another day, and school would be a place of freedom from her grandmother, since she would be with her friends. Of course, what she did not know, was that her grandmother had plans for her tomorrow.

**Next chapter: Spinelli goes to School but has a surprise waiting.**

**So, that is it for chapter 4, hope you all enjoyed it. **

**As always, I do not own recess or its characters, only my oc's.**

**Oh, and please read my other stories.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you all think, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**


	5. Chapter 5: a new look

**So, thank you for the review. I am glad that you enjoyed it. Yes, she was busy, which is exactly what Aggie wants from her granddaughter. It is not so much that Spinelli will not be safe during school hours, but more so that she has to behave during school hours as well, and everyone will surely have something to say about Spinelli's new appearance, and the fact that she won't know what will happen to her room when she's at school. Well now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: A new look**

Spinelli had been so exhausted yesterday from everything that she had to do yesterday, so she had fallen asleep rather fast. She was sound asleep when she was woken by her grandmother blowing a whistle. She looked at the alarm clock. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. Her grandmother threw a pair of sweats at her and told her to put on her running shoes before coming outside. Spinelli barely had time to wake up before doing as she was told. Once they were outside, Aggie started talking. "Okay Ashley, I want you to put all that energy that you have to good use. Now do ten jumping jacks. It is time you got into shape. Once you are done, you will go upstairs to take a shower." Aggie then proceeded to blow in the whistle, which meant that Spinelli was going to do the jumping jacks. Spinelli sighed and did as told.

After they were done outside, Spinelli went up to the bathroom to take a shower. Her parents were still asleep. Aggie had put in some special soap for her to use. When she was taking the shower, Aggie had laid out the dress that she had sewn on Spinelli's dress, along with some underwear.

Once Spinelli was finished taking the shower, she went into her room where grandmother was waiting. Aggie then spoke up. "I laid out a dress for you to wear today on your bed. Once you are done getting dressed, you will meet me in the bathroom." Aggie then left Spinelli to get dressed.

Spinelli looked at the dress and frowned. It was super girly and something the Ashleys would wear. It was a light pink, with a square cut on the front. She really did not want to wear the dress. She knew that if she wore that dress, then her reputation would be destroyed even sooner, and she highly disliked anything that was remotely girly.

Once she got into the bathroom, she was told to sit on the toilet, while her grandma would do her hair and makeup. Before Aggie started on the makeup, Spinelli started talking. "Why do I have to wear this dress, and why do I need to wear makeup."

"Because it is only right that a young woman like yourself start to dress more like a lady, and if you look like a lady, then perhaps you'll start to act like one. Remember what I said about complaining. Now close your eyes." Spinelli sighed and did as told. She could feel something on her eyelids, then her entire face, then her checks, and then something on her lips. She was then told to open her eyes, as her grandma put something on her eyelashes. Then she was told to face the wall as her grandma started combing her hair, and then a pink hairband was put in her hair. She was finally told to stand up and face her grandma.

Aggie looked at her and said. "Hm almost perfect, but something is missing." She said, as she found a black velvet box, and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a crystalized A on it. Spinelli barely managed to say something before the necklace was put on her.

"Now that is better. Go look yourself in the mirror." Aggie said, as Spinelli looked at herself, and was shocked at how different she looked. With the makeup, necklace and new haircut, her face was softened by all of these changes. She looked nothing like herself. Worse, she looked like an Ashley. Her face had been powdered, while she had pink eyeshadow, rouge, and lipstick on, along with some black mascara and eyeliner. She was upset about all of these changes, but she was not allowed to be upset, so she just sighed and looked in horror at herself. Now her reputation would definitely be destroyed. People might associate her with the Ashleys, which was the opposite of everything she ever wanted to be. Now no one would see her as the tough girl she had worked so hard to be. What would her friends say. Worse, what would the Ashleys say.

Aggie eventually started talking and said. "Okay, now come downstairs and help me make breakfast." Aggie then walked downstairs and told Spinelli to follow. She then followed her grandma down to the kitchen. When they were down there, Aggie gave her an apron to wear, while she helped her grandma out with breakfast. She was eventually told to set the table. The breakfast was healthy

After a while, her parents woke up and went down to get breakfast. Flo was overcome with joy once she got a good look at her daughter. "Oh Ashley you look so pretty honey. Oh, and you guys made breakfast, how wonderful."

Bob was a bit shocked at how different his daughter looked, but he knew that his mother-in-law was being extreme, and if it helped Ashley stay out trouble then so be it. He eventually chimed in. "Oh hey, you guys made breakfast. Looks great."

Eventually they all sat down to eat breakfast, and even with that, came a set of rules that Spinelli had to follow. She really did not like the breakfast due to it being healthy, but she ate it anyway, albeit with her grandma correcting her on her eating habits. The adults were all lost in conversation, but she said nothing. She would usually talk to her dad about wrestling, but since that was forbidden from the house, she had nothing to talk about.

Once breakfast was over, she was told to clean up the table. Her grandma believed it to install a work ethic and gratitude into her.

After she was done with cleaning up everything, she went up to her room to grab her backpack and a hoodie. She was planning on wearing the hoodie for the day, hoping that it would help her cover up the dress and her face. She was going to meet up with T.J first, and then they would catch up with the others, and she would inform them on the way to school what was really going on. She went down and grabbed her skateboard. She was just about to walk out the door when her grandma started talking. "and what do you think you are wearing."

"Uhm a hoodie, just in case i get cold outside."

"well take it off. Grab a jacket if you feel like you might get cold. Let everybody see you in the dress and put down the skateboard." Spinelli sighed and did as told, before Aggie started talking. "Oh, and your mother informed to me that you prefer to go by your last name. Well not anymore. You will start to go by Ashley from now on. It is your name, and so you should go by it. So if someone calls you Ashley, you will no longer correct them."

"What no, but I don't want to go by my first name." Spinelli complained.

"And why not. It is the name that your parents picked out for you, and it is a beautiful name."

"Because of these other 4 girls who are a clique, have the same first name as me, and I don't want to be associated with those girls."

"well that is a silly really. You will go by your first name, and that's that." Aggie was final in her statement. Spinelli sighed before taking off the hoodie and putting down the skateboard. Now, she was really nervous about school. She walked outside to meet up with T.J, who could not believe what he saw. Spinelli looked so different, and that was shocking to T.J. The girl standing before him was not his wrestling loving tomboy friend, but rather someone who was friends with the Ashleys.

It took a while for T.J to come to his senses before he started talking. "Okay Spin, what is up with you. You look so different. You never wear a dress, let alone a pink one, and you never wear makeup, and what is up with your hair."

Spinelli took a deep breath before she started talking. "Long story short, my grandma happened. She wants me to dress more like a 'girl'." She said the word 'girl' with air quotes, before she continued talking. "I will explain everything once we meet up with the others."

"Eh okay." T.J said, even though he was confused about why Spinelli looked so different, since no one could make the tomboy do something that she did not want to do.

They walked in silence, due to T.J still not completely over the shock of Spinelli's new look, and he was dying to know what was going on with Spinelli.

Eventually they caught up with the rest of the gang, who was just as surprised as T.J by Spinelli's new. They all questioned her about it, and she said. "I will tell you all about it during lunch, but for now I will go with this; my grandma happened. She wants me to start dressing me more like a 'girl'."

"Since when do you listen to other people." Vince said.

"Yearh you never take any orders from anyone." Gus said.

"It is rather odd that you would listen to your grandmother about your appearance." Gretchen chimed in.

"It is so weird that you would dress that way." T.J said.

"Well I think you look absolutely wonderful my dear Spinelli, although it is odd, you are finding new interests." Mikey said.

"Look I will explain everything over lunch, but for now can we just drop it." Spinelli said before she continued. "Man what am I going to do at school. Everybody is going to be talking about me behind my back, and I really cannot afford to get into trouble, so I cannot fight off everyone. Everybody is going to be staring at me."

"They will all be looking at you because you look so pretty." Mikey said, who was the eternal optimist.

"Look just ignore everyone at school, and if we all stick together, then nothing can go wrong." T.J said.

Spinelli was a little less nervous than before, but she was still a bit scared of what people would say. She knew that this meant the end of her reputation. She knew that she had to face everyone at some point, so she sighed and started talking. "I guess you're right. I am just glad I do not have classes with any of the Ashleys until after lunch. Well here goes nothing." She said as they finally stood in front of the school.

Meanwhile at the Spinelli household, Flo and Aggie were drinking coffee while talking about Spinelli.

Flo started to talk and said. "Oh mom, are you sure about redecorating Ashley's room. I mean I have been wanting to redecorate it for years now, but I do not see how it is going to help improve her behavior. I'm not sure that she's going to like it."

"I am sure. Right now she has the room of a boy, and it causes her to act in a violent way. If she has a more feminine room, then it can inspire her to act more like a girl. And it is not right that a young girl like Ashley has a boy's room. She needs a girl's room. Besides the new furniture will be here at noon, so let us go up and clean out her room."

So, they went up to clean out Spinelli's room. The old furniture would be thrown out, the clothes was packed into boxes and sent to goodwill donations, the wrestling posters were taken down, and everything else was put into boxes and put into the garage. Once the room was cleared out, the walls were painted pink.

Eventually it became noon and the new furniture had arrived. The movers were putting the new furniture into the room, and afterwards Flo and Aggie decorated it, and then they put in the clothes they had bought for Spinelli. Starting tomorrow she would begin to wear her new clothes. Once they were done, the room looked completely different from what it had looked like before.

The two adults then went down to get something to eat.

Once they were finished eating, Aggie started talking and said. "What about Ashley's friends. How good an influence are they on her."

"Oh they're not a bad influence on her. Though she does not have a lot of female friends. She has one female friend in Gretchen Grundler, but Gretchen is unfortunately not particularly feminine herself. Gretchen is however smart and very mature for her age"

"So she needs more female friends. I am certain that with this pageant, Ashley will gain more female friends. There are plenty of activities leading up the pageant. If Ashley were to gain more female friends, then they could help steer her in a more feminine direction." Aggie said.

**Next chapter: Spinelli faces everyone at school, and possibly meets her tutor.**

**So, that is it for chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed it. **

**As always, I do not own recess or its characters, only my oc's.**

**Oh, and sorry for updating sooner, but I was having issues with my computer. Every time I would write something, my computer would delete what I wrote.**

**Oh, and let me know who Spinelli's tutor should be, and it won't be Gretchen, or if it should be someone that was on the show or an oc.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you all think, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**


End file.
